


Guardians

by Badwolf36



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Set after 3A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolf36/pseuds/Badwolf36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sacrifice they made had consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians

**Title:** Guardians

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Author:** badwolf36

 **Rating:** PG

 **C** **haracters:** Stiles, Scott, Allison, mentions of others

 **Word count:** 508

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf or any related properties.

 **Warnings:** Spoilers for the end of 3A.

 **Summary:** The sacrifice they made had consequences.

 

 

The darkness affects each of them in different ways.

For Scott, it sometimes comes in moments that make him feel empty and alone, a ship in the center of an endless ocean that tosses him into toothed waves and hurls him into endless depths. His heart will ache with that feeling, that relentless, hollowed-out feeling, until he can find the concentration necessary to search out his friends, find the horizons they represent that let him know he’s not alone.

He’s the alpha now, and he has an amazing pack. It’s another weight on him, but a grounding one, an anchor.

For Allison, it’s the hyper-real dreams and nightmares and memories and hallucinations. She can never tell when she’s having them, whether her mom is really there yelling at her from the corner of her Social Studies classroom or whether Kate is really laughing at her as she sets a torch on top of Allison’s Biology homework and starts it and her desk burning.

But then she’ll catch Lydia toss her hair over her shoulder or Isaac will smile at her and she’ll feel her feet on solid ground again, the only voices she hears those of people actually in the room with her.

For Stiles, it’s the overwhelming, swamping sense of loss. It steals over him in the night or in the day, when he’s happy or sad or just existing. When it happens, it stops him in his tracks, steals his voice and leaves him clutching at his chest like it will stop the bands squeezing without forgiveness around his heart and lungs. To him, it’s like drowning all over again, the loss flooding into him when he just can’t keep struggling through hell anymore.

When Derek and Cora leave, it hits him so hard that he doesn’t get out of bed for two days, hands trembling in front of him on his sheets, the white cotton only a few shades away from the color of his skin. It’s not until Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac visit, flanked by Dr. Deaton and his dad, that he manages to start moving again.

Sometimes they talk about it, Scott and Allison and Stiles. Well, they try to talk about it. Mostly they end up talking about their parents, how safe and alive they are. Stiles is happy he doesn’t have to lie as much to his dad anymore. Allison talks about some of the techniques her dad is teaching her. Scott says his mom is talking about maybe becoming a physician’s assistant or maybe a full doctor.

They talk about plans to keep the town safe, about what little Deaton and Ms. Morrell have shared of their speculations of what could be coming.

They don’t talk about the Nemeton or dying or the fact that Beacon Hills suddenly has a lot more things lurking around that people only catch out of the corners of their vision.

They’re living with it, the darkness, the consequences, the new powers and code and reality.

They were sacrificed as Guardians.

That hasn’t changed.

 


End file.
